Sonny With A Chance: The Final Episode
by elizabeth567
Summary: We all know what’s going to happen on the last episode of Sonny With A Chance. 1. Chad and Sonny will kiss 2. So Random will win a Tween Choice Award. This is what I think will happen. One to three chapters long.


**Just a new story idea I got, enjoy!!! =]**

* * *

"_It's that time of the year again tweens, the Tween Choice Awards!" _Santiago Geraldo said from the television screen that the cast of _So Random_ were all fighting to get in front of.

"Move yo but over!" Nico yelled catapulting himself next to Grady on the couch.

"_So far the best overall show standings are neck and neck between the shows Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Who will win… and who will lose. With Tween Weekly this is Santiago Geraldo." _

"Neck and neck!" Tawni yelled jumping up from the couch and throwing her hands in the air. "How can we only be neck and neck with those _Mackenzie Falls _snobs?" Sonny was sitting in a chair all by herself and stood up to comfort Tawni.

"Come on Tawni you know _Mackenzie Falls_ isn't _that _bad. They deserve the award just as much as we do!" Sonny protested only to receive a glare from Tawni. Now Nico got up from the couch with Grady right by his side and crossed his arms.

"Your only saying that because you and Chip Drama Pants have a thing," Nico said making kissing sounds with Grady. Sonny sighed. _Had _is a better word to use. This whole awards thing was making it harder than ever for them to be together. Now he was hanging out with his cast more and she was hanging out with her cast more. Everyone wanted to win, but for different reasons. _Mackenzie Falls_ wanted to win so they could have another trophy for their trophy cast and prove that they are still number one. On the other had _So Random _wanted to win because they just wanted to beat _Mackenzie Falls_ after all these years of gloating. Just then Chad walked in the room and stopped in the doorway.

"Speaking of the drama snob," Tawni hissed under her breath. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"What's up Chad?" Sonny asked and crossed her arms.

"Well I just wanted to wish your show best of luck tomorrow night." Sonny smiled and blushed.

"Oh, thanks. Good luck to your show too." Chad smiled.

"Because you're going to need it!" Nico jumped in and rested his arm on Sonny's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Tawni and Grady yelled and ran over.

"Yeah." Zora said suddenly popping up in front of them with her snake wrapped around her neck. Chad took a step backwards obviously scared of the snake. Zora smirked at his reaction. "Get him Alan!" Zora held the snakes head closer to Chad. He let out a nervous laugh and ran out the door.

"That's right Chip! Run!" Nico yelled out the door.

"Yeah!" the rest of the _So Random _cast besides Sonny yelled. Sonny sighed and shook her head. They turned around to look at Sonny. Tawni walked over to Sonny and put her arm loosely around Sonny.

"Sorry Sonny, but this is how it always is before the big awards." Nico started to walk over.

"There is some bickering, some fighting, some teasing, and well some more bickering," he said listing things off on his fingers.

"Wait a minute!" Grady yelled and put one index fingers up in the air. The rest of the cast turned towards him thinking what he was going to say was important. He turned towards Zora. "I thought your snakes name was Bernie?" One of his arms was wrapped around his stomach while his other elbow rested on it and he stroked his chin with his thumb. Zora shrugged.

"This is his brother," she said. The rest of the cast rolled their eyes and turned away from Grady.

"Why can't we have a nice calm competition?" Sonny asked sitting back down and resting her chin on her fist.

"That's not how it works," Tawni said and Nico put one of his hands on Sonny's shoulders. "The bickering and fighting and teasing and more bickering is all part of tradition." Sonny looked up at Tawni.

"Does this tradition involve _Mackenzie Falls_ always winning?" Tawni glared into space and crossed her arms.

"It shouldn't." Sonny sighed and stood up.

"Then let's try it my way! Let's march over to Mackenzie falls and give them a good luck present!" The rest of her cast groaned and flopped back on the couch. "Come on guys lets be the bigger cast and do the right thing!"

"What would we even get them?" Grady asked.

"How about a gift basket!" Zora suggested sitting up straighter.

"Yeah!" Sonny said jumping up and pointing at her.

"With exploding chocolate?" Zora smirked.

"No!" Sonny stuck her palm out rejecting the idea. "But the gift basket was a good idea. Let's go get the biggest and best one we can find!" Sonny clapped her hands excitedly and walked over to the door. She motion for her friends to follow and looked at each other skeptically.


End file.
